She, Between He and Me
by KurogiW
Summary: Sankaku Kankei! Proses bisa dilihat di profil.
1. Part 1, Pertemuan

She, Between He and Me

Love Live! School Idol Project

Pair : Male! Umi x Eri

WARNING : AU! OOC! Alur Cepet! Typo(s)

Love Live! Is not mine!

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita.

* * *

Part 1, "Pertemuan"

Seorang gadis sedang berjalan sendirian di alun-alun kota yang ramai akan manusia, gadis itu bernama Ayase Eri. Eri merupakan gadis blasteran Jepang dan Russia. Eri merupakan murid kelas 2 di SMA Otonokizaka, ia cukup terkenal di kalangan siswa maupun siswi di sekolah tersebut.

Eri yang sedang berjalan di alun-alun tersebut tiba-tiba dihadang oleh tiga orang pria berandalan.

"Hey, manis…" Ucap salah satu berandalan tersebut.

Eri yang dihampiri oleh para berandalan pun sedikit ketakutan.

"Nona, ayo temani kita main, kita-kita kesepian, nih!"

"Wuiihh… Lihat bodynya!"

"Mantep, bos! Blasteran lagi."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Eri sambil mecoba melangkah pergi.

"Ayolah, hanya sebentar saja." Ucap berandalan tersebut kemudian memegang bahu Eri.

'Berani-beraninya dia…' Batin Eri kesal.

" _Nee-san_..." Teriak seorang laki-laki kepada Eri.

"Eh?" Eri bengong karena dia tidak punya adik laki-laki dia hanya memiliki adik perempuan.

" _Nee-san_ , sedang apa disini?! Semuanya sudah menunggu." Ucap laki-laki berambut biru tua tersebut.

"E-Eh?! M-Maaf, aku tadi tersesat." Jawab Eri mengikuti alur pembicaraan laki-laki tersebut.

"Begitu, ya? Ya sudahlah, ayo kita pergi!" Laki-laki tersebut mengulurkan tangannya.

Eri menerima uluran tangannya. " _U-Unn_ …"

"Woi, tunggu dulu!" Ucap berandalan tersebut.

"Maaf, hari ini kami ada urusan keluarga." Ucap laki-laki misterius tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Salah satu berandalan tersebut mencoba memukul laki-laki berambut biru tua tersebut. Namun, dengan mudahnya laki-laki itu menahan pukulan tersebut dan memukul balik berandalan itu hingga terkapar.

"Sudah kubilang kami ada urusan keluarga!" Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi. "Ayo, _senpai_!" Laki-laki itu menarik Eri pergi.

Setelah cukup jauh berlari dan sampai disebuah taman mereka pun berhenti.

"Te-Terima kasih…." Kata Eri pelan.

"Sama-sama. Aku permisi dulu, _senpai_." Ucap pemuda tersebut kemudian berlalu.

Eri mencoba menahannya namun laki-laki tersebut pergi dengan cepat sehingga Eri tidak sempat untuk menahannya.

"Dia… tatapan matanya…" Entah kenapa Eri begitu tersipu saat menatap laki-laki tadi. Wajahnya sangat merah. "Tunggu, tadi dia bilang ' _senpai_ '. Jangan bilang dia adik kelasku? Hah! Kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya." Rutuk Eri kesal.

'Kuharap aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi." Batin Eri.

* * *

Pagi hari di SMA Otonokizaka.

Eri mengambil sepatu _indoor_ -nya di dalam loker.

'Jika dia memang adik kelasku biodatanya pasti ada di dalam buku daftar siswa. Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya.' Batin Eri sambil menggantik sepatunya.

"Sonoda- _kun_ , tadi dicariin tuh sama ketua klub _Kyuudo_." Saut seorang gadis.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Jawab laki-laki bermarga Sonoda itu.

Eri kaget mendengar suara tersebut. Eri kenal dengan suara tersebut, itu suara laki-laki yang menyelamatkannya kemarin. Eri pun menoleh untuk memastikannya. Benar saja, Eri yang melihat laki-laki itu spontan langsung memanggilnya.

"A-Ano…. Sonada!" Panggil Eri kemudian menghampirinya.

Laki-laki itu melihat kearah Eri. "'Sonada'? Aku?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, kamu!" Jawab Eri.

"Tapi namaku itu Sonoda." Jelasnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Medengar hal tersebut Eri tersipu malu karena telah salah menyebut namanya.

" _Go-Gomen…_ " Eri meminta maaf dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah.

Umito tertawa kecil. " _Daijoubu, daijoubu_... Jadi, ada perlu apa, _senpai_?" Tanya Umito kemudian.

"Ah… Sonoda! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ayo cepat ke _dojo_!" Perintah seorang gadis yang merupakan Ketua Klub _Kyuudo_.

"Baik." Jawab Umito. "Maaf, _senpai_ , sampai jumpa!" Umito berlalu.

"Ah… Tu- S-Sampai jumpa." Eri sedikit kecewa.

* * *

" _Ohayou_ …" Eri duduk dikursinya dengan wajahnya yang lesu.

" _Ohayou,_ Eri- _cchi_ …" Jawab Nozomi yang merupakan teman karib Eri.

" _Nee_ , Nozomi, kamu tau anak kelas satu yang namanya Sonoda?" Tanya Eri.

"Sonoda? Umm… Ya aku tau sedikit, sih. Dia anak dari keluarga klan Sonoda, namanya Sonoda Umito. Dia itu _Ace_ dari klub _Kyuudo_." Jelas Nozomi.

"Sonoda Umito… _Ace Kyuudo_ , ya? Pantas saja dia di uber sama Akagi- _san_." Kata Eri

"Ini pertama kalinya kamu membicarakan laki-laki. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Tanya Nozomi sekenanya.

Wajah Eri langsung merah. "Hah? B-Bukan! Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena dia telah menolongku kemarin!" Eri yang entah kenapa menjadi salah tingkah.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah? Terus kenapa juga kamu sampe salting, gitu?" Nozomi nyengir.

" _Baka_!" Rutuk Eri. "Aku akui! Aku memang sedikit tertarik padanya." Eri menutup wajahnya.

Nozomi tersenyum. "Tuh, 'kan? Hihihihi….." Nozomi tertawa kecil. "Eri- _cchi_ , sainganmu itu banyak, lhoo… ini rumor sih, katanya si Sonoda itu pacaran sama ketua klub _Kyuudo_."

"Nozomi, aku masih belum yakin dengan perasaan ini. Aku tertarik padanya bukan berarti aku menyukai bahkan mencintainya, ok? Ngerti?" Jawab Eri.

"Dasar gengsian! Pantesan sampai sekarang masih jomblo." Ujar Nozomi.

"Nozomi! _Ohayou_ ~" Teriak seorang laki-laki sambil memeluk Nozomi.

"Nico- _cchi_ , _Ohayou_." Balas Nozomi sambil memeluk Nico.

"Apa kalian harus melakukannya setiap pagi?" Kata Eri yang sudah bosan.

"Berisik ah, bilang aja iri! Mending cari pacar aja deh, sana!" Jawab Nico sinis.

"Nico- _cchi_ , sebenarnya Eri sedang jatuh cinta, lho…"

"Nozomi!" Eri gelagapan.

"Oh, benarkah? siapa dia?" Nico antusias.

"Sonoda Umito, anak kelas 1 yang jadi _Ace Kyuudo_ itu." Jelas Nozomi.

"Waah… Seperti biasa, seleramu tinggi, Eri."

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya tertarik padanya! Bukan berarti aku menyukainya!" Seru Eri dengan wajah yang sudah merah.

"Iya, Iya…" Jawab Nozomi dan Nico bersamaan.

* * *

Pada saat jam istirahat, koridor kelas 1 mendadak menjadi ramai. Hal tersebut dikarenakan adanya Eri yang sedang keliling, maksud Eri keliling di koridor kelas 1 adalah untuk mencari Sonoda Umito. Nico bilang Umito itu anak kelas 1-1, Eri yang mendapat informasi dari Nico saat pagi pun langsung bergegas menuju kelas tersebut pada saat jam istirahat.

"Permisi…" Ucap Eri seraya masuk ke kelas 1-1.

Siswa-siswi yang melihat Eri mendadak menjadi histeris. Dan Eri pun dikerubungi oleh semua siswa baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

"Ayase- _senpai_?! Ada perlu apa kemari?" Ucap seorang siswa laki-laki.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Ayase- _senpai_?"

"Ayase- _senpai_ , _Daisuki_!" Sebuah teriakan yang entah berasal darimana.

Eri yang dikerubungi menjadi sedikit risih.

"Hey, Jangan bikin keributan di pintu masuk! Kalian menghalangi jalan, tau!" Ujar seorang pria yang hendak masuk kelas.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, ya, dia adalah Sonoda Umito.

"Ah! Sonada kebetulan, Aku mencarimu!" Kata Eri.

Umito menghela nafas pelan. "Sonoda."

" _Gomen_. Ah, Itu tidak penting! Ayo ikut aku!" Eri menarik Umito pergi dari kelas tersebut.

" _Senpai_! Mau kemana? Jam pelajaran bentar lagi dimulai." Umito melepaskan pegangan tangan Eri.

Eri menatap mata Umito. "Sebentar saja, ok? _Please_ …." Ucap Eri memelas.

"B-Baiklah…"

Eri tersenyum. "Ayo!" Kemudian ia kembali menarik tangan laki-laki berambut biru tua tersebut.

* * *

Eri membawa Umito kehalaman sekolah.

"Jadi ada perlu apa denganku, _senpai_?" Tanya Umito sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman Umito nyaris membuat Eri jantungan. Senyumannya begitu mempesona, wajah Eri sangat merah sekarang. Entah apa yang membuat Eri tertarik kepada laki-laki dihadapannya ini. Dikarenakan senyuman tersebut Eri hanya bengong saja.

" _Senpai_?"

Panggilan Umito sukses membuyarkan lamunan Eri.

" _Gomen_ … _Nee_ , Sonoda, sepulang sekolah ada waktu?" Tanya Eri sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Hmm… ya hari ini aku kosong, sih. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mentraktirmu. Ya anggap aja sebagai ucapan terima kasih tempo kemarin."

"Umm… _Senpai_ , gak usah repot-repot, aku menolongmu karena aku muak pada kelakuan berandalan itu." Jelas Umito.

"Aku tidak terima tolakan!" Potong Eri tegas.

"Eh?"

"Pokoknya kamu harus mau! Aku tunggu di depan sekolah sepulang nanti. Bye!" Ucap Eri kemudian pergi meninggalkan Umito.

Umito hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah senior yang baru dikenalnya tesebut.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah. Eri yang sebenarnya ingin cepat-cepat menemui Umito dan pergi bersamanya gagal dikarenakan Eri dipanggil oleh guru untuk membantunya menginput sebuah dokumen. Eri yang sudah gak sabaran ingin pergi bersama Umito pun mengerjakan tugas tersebut dengan sangat cepat, ia takut membuat Umito menunggu terlalu lama diluar. Eri mengerjakan tugas itu sambil terus memasang wajah yang menyeramkan dan mengocehkan hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

Sementara itu Umito sudah berdiri selama hampir 45 menit di depan sekolah menunggu kedatangan gadis yang ingin mentraktirnya. Umito hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melihat sekitar untuk memastikan Eri datang.

'Entah kenapa sifat dan perilaku Ayase- _senpai_ mengingatkanku padanya' Batin Umito.

1 jam telah berlalu. Eri yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari guru tersebut kemudian langsung lari sekuat tenaga menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan Umito. Sesampainya di depan sekolah Eri celingukan untuk mencari Umito namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, sekolah sudah sangat sepi.

'Sudah kuduga dia pulang.' Batin Eri. 'Lagian mana ada orang yang akan menunggu selama satu jam. aku akan meminta maaf besok, kuharap dia tidak membenciku.'

"Oh, _senpai_ …" Ucap Umito tiba-tiba datang.

Eri kaget saat melihat Umito. Ia mengira Umito sudah pulang namun ternyata dia masih disini.

"Sonoda!" Eri kaget.

"Maaf… Tadi abis ngambil buku yang ketinggalan." Umito garuk kepala.

"Tidak! Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena udah membuatmu menunggu!" Seru Eri.

"Tidak apa-apa." Umito tersenyum.

"Tapi-"

Eri yang ingin meminta maaf dikejutkan oleh tindakan Umito. Umito mengelap keringat Eri menggunakan sapu tangannya. Eri hanya bisa diam dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah layaknya tomat.

"Kamu keringetan, _senpai_. Abis lari, ya?" Ucap Umito sambil terus mengelapnya dengan lembut.

" _Unn_ … _A-Arigatou_." Eri mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sip, selesai." Umito tersenyum kembali. "Ayo!" Ajak Umito.

" _Unn_ …" Eri mengangguk kembali dengan wajah yang masih merah.

Mereka berdua pun pergi bersama. Eri tampak bahagia, meskipun sudah menunggu selama 1 jam Umito tetap menunggunya bahkan dia melakukan hal yang membuat Eri mematung.

To be continued...

* * *

Yosh… FF ke-3 kali ini bukan oneshoot! Saia kepikiran untuk buat projek FF yang rada panjang, hihihi….

Untuk kali ini saia buat FF dengan pari EriUmi (OTP no-2 #plakk) yah walaupun dipertengahan chapter bakal terjadi konflik yang lumayan greget. #setdah.

Konsep cerita ini udah selesai tinggal dituangkan kedalam sebuah cerita aja, ya cuman dikarenakan kesibukan saia di semester 2 ini (Kelas 12) jadi FF ini mungkin bakal lambat update-nya. Tapi pasti di update, kok.

Semoga cerita-nya menghibur para pembaca sekalian. Kritikan dan masukan sangat diterima karena saia masih belajar juga. xD

Sekian, Terima Kasih.

Xenotopia7


	2. Part 2, Kencan?

She, Between He and Me

Love Live! School Idol Project

Pair : Male! Umi x Eri

WARNING : AU! OOC! Alur Cepet! Typo(s)

Love Live! Is not mine!

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita.

* * *

Part 2, "Kencan?"

Eri dan Umito saat ini sedang berada di taman dekat kota, Eri bilang dia ingin bermain dulu sebentar mengilangkan penat sehabis mengerjakan tugas dari guru-nya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan sambil bercanda dan membicarakan banyak hal. Eri tampak senang sekali saat ini, hal itu bisa dibuktikan dengan wajahnya yang tak luput dari senyumannya yang manis.

" _Nee_ … Umito?" Tanya Eri sambil tersenyum.

Umito kaget. "Nama depan?!"

"Gak apa-apa, 'kan? Umito juga panggil aku Eri, dong!" Pinta Eri.

"T-Tapi-"

Eri menatap Umito penuh harap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Umito yang melihat wajah Eri pun merasa tidak enak menolak permintaan Eri.

"B-Baiklah, Eri…." Wajahnya kian memerah.

'Oh, jadi itu titik lemahnya, ya? Hihihihi….' Batin Eri kegirangan.

"Jadi, Umito mau ditraktir apa?"

"Umm…. Boleh milih, nih?"

"Tentu!"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin _manjuu_ dari toko _Homura_."

"Baiklah."

Eri kemudian menggenggam telapak tangan Umito dan menariknya agar lebih dekat. Umito hanya diam saja saat tangannya digenggam oleh Eri, dia terlalu malu untuk bertanya. Jujur saja dia tidak pernah menyentuh ataupun disentuh oleh perempuan, mungkin satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah menyentuh dan disentuh oleh Umito hanya teman masa kecilnya.

Saat perjalanan menuju toko _Homura_ Eri mengelus tangan Umito, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Eri berpikir tangan Umito terlalu halus untuk seorang pria yang rajin olahraga terlebih kulit Umito memang bisa dibilang putih bersih layaknya perempuan pada umumnya.

"Umito, tanganmu halus sekali dan kulitmu putih bersih, untuk seorang laki-laki yang rajin olahraga ini aneh. Kamu melakukan perawatan kulit?" Tanya Eri penasaran sambil memperhatikan pergelangan tangan Umito.

Umito kaget mendengar pernyataan dan pertanyaan dari Eri. Dia ingat betul dulu teman kecilnya pernah menanyakan hal yang sama padanya.

"Umito, Ada apa?" Tanya Eri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja perkataanmu barusan mengingatkanku pada teman kecilku. Dan entah kenapa saat melihatmu aku jadi ingat padanya." Jelas Umito.

"Begitu, ya? Ngomong-ngomong kita sudah sampai di toko _Homura_."

" _Shitsureishimasu_ …"

Umito dan Eri memasuki toko itu, mereka disambut dengan ramah oleh seorang pemuda yang sedang menyantap sebuah roti. Pemuda itu merupakan teman masa kecil dari Umito, yaitu Kousaka Kakeru.

" _Irasshaimase!_ Oh, Umito- _kun_." Ucap Kakeru sembari terus mengunyah rotinya.

Umito menghela nafas. "Habiskan makananmu terlebih dahulu baru ngomong."

"Iya, iya…" Ucap Kakeru bosan mendengan ceramah dari Umito. "Ngomong-ngomong itu siapa, Umito- _kun_?" Tanya Kakeru sembari melihat Eri.

"Dia Ayase Eri, kakak kelasku." Umito memperkenalkan Eri. "Eri, perkenalkan dia Kousaka Kakeru, teman kecilku."

Eri dan Kakeru pun berkenalan dan saling membungkukkan badan satu sama lain.

"Umito, kamu bilang kalau melihatku kamu langsung ingat sama temen kecilmu itu, 'kan? Apa aku ini memang terlihat seperti laki-laki, ya?" Tanya Eri sembari menyikut Umito.

"Hah? Tidak! Bukan! Maksudku itu bukan dengannya tapi dengan teman kecilku yang satu lagi. Terlebih dia itu perempuan!" Jelas Umito.

"Begitu, ya? Bodo, ah." Ucap Eri tak peduli. "Kousaka- _san_ , tolong _manjuu_ -nya dua." Pesan Eri sambil menjulurkan tanda peace.

"Baik, segera!" Jawab Kakeru seraya membungkus pesanan Eri.

Tak lama Kakeru pun memberikan _manjuu_ tersebut pada Eri kemudian Eri membayarnya. Sudah dapat apa yang dicari, Umito pun langsung mengantar pulang Eri tak lupa diperjalanan mereka berdua memakan _manjuu_ yang tadi dibeli.

"Eri... _Arigatou_." Ucap Umito tersenyum bak malaikat.

Eri dibuat nge- _blush_ oleh senyuman Umito. Wajahnya memerah dan terasa panas baru kali ini dia terpikat pada senyuman laki-laki.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Eri. "Umito… Aku ada permintaan." Ucap Eri malu-malu.

"Apa itu?"

"Besok waktu makan siang aku ingin kamu datang ke atap sekolah." Ucap Eri sambil memainkan jarinya. "Kita makan siang bersama, aku akan membuatkan _bento_ untukmu!" Lanjut Eri sambil memasang wajah penuh harap dan memelas. Eri sudah tahu kalau ini merupakan titik lemah Umito jadi pasti Umito tidak akan menolak.

"Yaa… Jika Eri tidak keberatan." Jawab Umito sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Benarkah? _Yokatta_!" Eri kegirangan sambil memeluk Umito tanpa sadar.

"H-Hei! Eri!" Wajah Umito memerah karena tiba-tiba Eri memeluknya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka kelakuan mereka disaksikan oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang. Gadis pirang tersebut pun masuk kedalam rumah dengan terburu-buru.

"Ayah ayah! _Onee-chan_ membawa pulang laki-laki!" Teriak gadis pirang tersebut.

Eri melapaskan pelukannya pada Umito "Eh? Suara itu, Arisa?" Eri pun melihat ke arah sumber suara. "EH? Udah sampai rumah?" Eri kaget.

"Oh, jadi ini rumahmu." Ujar Umito masih dengan wajah yang merah.

Dari rumah Eri pun keluar gadis pirang tadi yang merupakan adik Eri yang bernama Ayase Arisa. Arisa keluar bersama seorang pria tua yaitu ayah dari Eri dan Arisa.

"Ayah!?" Eri kaget. Tentu saja karena sudah hampir setahun ayah dan ibunya tinggal di Russia karena pekerjaan.

Ayah Eri yang bernama Ayase Ryoutaro pun melirik pada Umito. Umito yang sadar karena dilirik oleh ayah Eri pun langsung membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat.

Ayase Ryoutaro pun menghampiri Umito dan memperhatikan Umito seakan sedang menyelidikinya.

"Eri, akhirnya kamu memiliki pacar juga." Ujar ayah Eri.

Wajah Eri mendadak memanas mendengar ucapan ayahnya. "Hah? Tidak-"

"Ayo, nak! Kita bicarakan di dalam, gak enak didenger tetangga." Ryoutaro pun merangkul Umito dan membawanya kedalam. Sementara Umito diam saja tidak melawan.

* * *

Di dalam kediaman Ayase. Umito pun duduk di kursi ruang tamu sementara Eri, Arisa dan ayah mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Arisa, sejak kapan ayah pulang?" Tanya Eri pada Arisa.

"Sore tadi. Kenapa? _Onee-chan_ kesal karena gak bisa berduaan sama _Onii-chan_ itu? Arisa nyengir.

"Arisaaaa" Eri mengeluarkan nada kelam.

"Aaahhh sereeemm~" Arisa nyengir sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

"Eri, berat badanmu naik?" Ucap ayahnya sambil memegang pinggang Eri.

Eri dengan reflek mendorong ayahnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, orang tua sialan!" Bentak Eri.

Umito kaget melihat sikap Eri. Baru kali ini dia melihat anak mendorong orang tuanya seperti itu.

Ryoutaro yang terdorong pun langsung duduk disamping Umito. "Eri, ayah lapar, buatkan ayah sesuatu yang enak." Pinta ayah Eri.

"Iya, Iya…" Jawab Eri sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

" _A-Ano …"_ Umito mencoba berdiri namun Ryoutaro malah menarik Umito agar kembali duduk disampingnya.

"Duduk saja dan tenanglah!" Ucap Ryoutaro sambil memegang bahu Umito.

"B-Baik…" Jawab Umito sedikit lemas.

'Situasi macam apa ini!? Aku gak bisa memperkenalkan diri kalau gak berdiri!' Batin Umito.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanya Ryoutaro pada Umito.

"Sonoda, Sonoda Umito… Dari SMA Otonokizaka…" Jawab Umito.

"Begitu? Seumuran dengan Eri?"

"Tidak. Aku setahun lebih muda."

Suasana pun hening seketika.

"Sonada- _kun_?" Ryoutaro memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Ya?" 'Ah! Dia memanggilku Sonada. Seperti yang diharapkan dari hubungan ayah dan anak.' Batin Umito.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu memiliki anakku!" Ucap Ryoutaro serius.

"Eh?" Umito kaget.

"Hanya bercanda! Aku hanya ingin mencoba mengatakannya seperti di dalam dorama." Ujar Ryoutaro sambil nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"A-Ah… Begitu?" Jawab Umito tertawa ketus. 'Apa-apaan ayah Eri ini!? Serius, aku ingin pergi dari sini!' Rutuk Umito.

"Makanan sudah siap!" Ucap Eri sambil menaruh panci di depan ayahnya dengan kencang.

"Hei, anakku bisakah kamu menaruhnya dengan pelan?" komentar Ryoutaro.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Makan saja!" Bentak Eri dengan tatapan mematikan.

"B-Baik!" Ayah Eri seketika menurut.

"Ayah, ngomong-ngomong dimana Ibu?" Tanya Eri.

"Ibumu pulang lusa. Masih ada kerjaan yang harus dia lakukan." Jawab Ryoutaro sambil memakan soup buatan Eri. "Arisa, dia gak makan?" Tanya Ryoutaro.

"Ah, begitu? Arisa bilang dia tidak lapar." Jelas Eri. "Umito juga ayo makan. Aku masak banyak." Tawar Eri ramah sambil mengambilkan satu porsi untuk Umito.

"Te-Terima kasih."

"Kenapa perlakuanmu pada Sonada- _kun_ dan aku berbeda?" Komentar Ryoutaro.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa barusan?" Tanya Eri dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Ti-Tidak ada." Jawab Ryoutaro sambil meneruskan makannya.

Serius, deh. Anaknya kesurupan apa, sih.

* * *

Pukul 10.15 malam.

" _Gochisousamadeshita_."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencuci piringnya." Ujar Eri.

"Biar kubantu!" Tawar Umito.

"Tidak usah!" Jawab Eri dan Ryoutaro bersamaan.

"Itu benar! Sonada- _kun_ dan aku akan melakukan obrolan pria sambil mandi!" Ucap Ryoutaro sambil mengangkat handuk.

"Nama dia Sonoda dasar ayah bodoh! Terlebih ini udah jam 10 malam. Umito harus segera pulang kerumah." Eri kembali membentak ayahnya, entah sudah berapa kali ia membentak ayahnya.

"Oh, ayolah! Mandi dan obrolan pria tidak akan lama, yah 20 menit saja cukup. Iya, 'kan, Sonoda- _kun_?" Ucap Ryoutaro sambil merangkul Umito.

"Jika 20 menit gak masalah, sih." Ucap Umito.

"Yosshaa!" Ryoutaro kegirangan.

"Terserah!" Timpal Eri kemudian berlalu untuk mencuci piring.

* * *

Satu jam setengah kemudian. Umito keluar kamar mandi dengan keadaan menggigil. Sesudah mengenakan baju dia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan bibir yang bergetar akibat kedingingan. Umito kedingingan dikarenakan merendam selama satu jam setengah dan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting bersama Ryoutaro.

"Dasar orang tua bodoh!" Bentak Eri. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai merendam di kamar mandi selama satu jam lebih!?"

"Jangan dibentak, dong. Ayah juga kedinginan, nih." Ujar Ryoutaro sambil membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal.

Eri menepuk jidat. "Ya ampun… Ya sudah, aku akan mengantar Umito sampai depan."

" _Unn_ … Hati-Hati…"

* * *

Diluar kediaman Ayase.

"Maaf, ya, Umito. Membuatmu pulang larut begini, dan aku minta maaf untuk kelakuan ayahku." Eri meminta maaf.

Umito menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku jadi tahu sifatmu saat dirumah dan juga keluargamu. Hehehe…" Ucap Umito sambil tertawa kecil.

Eri tersenyum mendengar ucapan Umito. "Besok jangan lupa ya!" Eri mengingatkan.

"Ya… Terima kasih, Eri. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Oh, ya… Umito terima kasih untuk kencan tadi sore." Eri kembali tersenyum manis.

"Kencan?" Umito melongo.

" _Unn_ …" Eri mengangguk.

"Oh, sama-sama. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok!" Umito melangkah pergi.

"Sampai jumpa! Hati-hati dijalan!" Eri melambaikan tangan.

To be continued…

* * *

Selesai juga part 2.

Fyi, mungkin untuk part 3 akan dirilis 2 minggu kedepan. Dikarenakan minggu ini saia ada Ujikom dan minggu depan ada simulasi UNBK. Diharap maklum. Hehehe….

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima karena saia masih belajar xD

Sekian, Terima Kasih.

Xenotopia7


	3. Part 3, Umito dan Eri pacaran?

She, Between He and Me

Love Live! School Idol Project

Pair : Male! Umi x Eri

WARNING : AU! OOC! Alur Cepet! Typo(s)

Love Live! Is not mine!

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita.

* * *

Part 3, "Umito dan Eri pacaran?"

" _Ohayou_ , Umito." Sapa Eri pada Umito yang sedang mengganti sepatunya.

"Eri, _Ohayou_." Jawab Umito sambil tersenyum pada Eri.

'Ini masih pagi dan kamu udah ngasih senyuman manis itu padaku. Akan kupastikan kamu menjadi milikku, Umito.' Batin Eri.

"Hey, masih pagi udah ngelamun. Ngantuk?" Tanya Umito.

"Bukan, bukan. Aku Cuma lagi mikirin sesuatu." Jawab Eri.

"Mikirin sesuatu? Apa itu?" Tanya Umito penasaran.

"Itu gak penting, 'kan. Yang lebih penting, siang nanti kamu jangan lupa ke atap, ok?!" Ujar Eri mengingatkan.

"Baik, baik." Jawab Umito singkat. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Aku ada perlu di dojo. Sampai jumpa!" Umito pun berlalu.

* * *

Di atap sekolah. Tempat ini selalu ramai pada saat jam makan siang. Banyak murid yang kesini untuk memakan bekal makan siangnya ataupun hanya untuk nongkrong cari angin. Eri, Nozomi dan Nico pun menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat makan siang mereka bersama, walaupun kadang mereka makan di kelas jika hujan sedang turun.

"Eri, bisakah kau berhenti senyum-senyum seperti itu! Itu menjijikkan, serius!" Ucap Nico sambil menatap Eri jijik.

"Ssshhh…. Nico - _cchi,_ biarin aja dia. Wajar lagi jatuh cinta." Nozomi nyengir.

"Tapi gak gini-gini amat, 'kan? Masa iya, dia senyum-senyum mulu dari pagi sampe sekarang? Siapa yang gak jijik coba? Padahal cuman makan bareng doing." Timpal Nico.

"Setahuku, Eri- _cchi_ emang belum pernah pacaran. Jadi ya wajar, sih."

"Bodo, ah. Mending makan daripada ngurus bule miring ini." Nico membuka kotak bekalnya.

Umito yang sudah sampai di atap pun celingukan untuk mencari keberadaan _senpai_ pirangnya tersebut. Setelah menemukan Eri dkk, Umito pun bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"Eri, maaf. Tadi ada perlu sebentar dengan Yamada- _sensei_." Umito meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian jam istirahatnya masih lama. Ayo sini duduk." Eri menarik tangan Umito agar dia duduk disampingnya.

Umito yang sudah duduk pun melihat pada Nozomi dan Nico. " _A-Ano_ …. Namaku-"

"Sonoda Umito, 'kan?" Potong Nico. "Lagian, siapa juga yang gak kenal sama kamu disini? Terlebih, Eri sering membicarakanmu pada kami." Jelas Nico. "Namaku Yazawa Nico, panggil saja Nico tanpa embel-embel _senpai_ , ngerti?"

"Aku Toujou Nozomi, aku teman dekat Eri- _cchi_ dan kekasihnya ayang Nico- _cchi_. Panggil saja aku Nozomi." Nozomi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cengiran khasnya.

" _Hai_ , senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Nico, Nozomi." Umito membungkukkan badan.

"Baik! Kalau begitu ayo makan!" Ucap Eri dengan semangat.

Mereka pun makan siang bersama. Ada saat Nozomi menyuapi Nico, Eri tahu, sebenarnya Nozomi mencoba menggodanya agar Eri melakukan hal yang sama pada Umito. Namun, Eri terlalu malu untuk melakukannya, walaupun dia ingin melakukannya juga, sih.

Sesudah makan mereka pun santai-santai untuk merasakan segarnya angin musim semi.

"Ahem, yang bukan jadi obat nyamuk lagi." Nozomi melirik Eri.

Eri kaget setelah mendengar ucapan Nozomi. "No-No-Nozomi!"

"'Obat nyamuk'?" Umito bingung.

"B-Bukan apa-apa, serius. _S-Sou da_ , U-Umito bagaimana dengan masakanku?" Eri mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, masakanmu enak. Tapi aku belum pernah liat makanan seperti ini."

"I-Itu masakan Russia." Jelas Eri.

"Heee…. Kamu bisa masak masakan Russia." Umito terkagum-kagum.

"Ya jelas, lah. Orang dia keturunan Russia, dari rambutnya aja udah keliatan kali kalau dia bule. Ya, walau Cuma seperempat, sih." Timpal Nico.

"Pantas saja. Kukira rambutmu ini dicat." Umito tertawa kecil.

"A-Apaan, sih? Rambutku ini asli pirang tau." Eri malah manyun gak jelas.

"Maaf, Maaf. Tapi serius, masakanmu enak, Eri." Ujar Umito sambil tersenyum. "Kuharap aku bisa memakan masakanmu lagi."

Eri kaget mendengar pernyataan Umito. "Ka-Kalau begitu, A-A-Aku akan membuatkanmu lagi untuk besok dan seterusnya. Ba-Bagaimana?" Tawar Eri sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Benarkah?" Umito bersemangat. "Tapi, gak apa-apa, nih?" Umito mencoba memastikan.

"Gak apa-apa! Malahan aku senang bisa membuatkannya untukmu!" Jawab Eri.

Mendengar jawaban itu wajah Umito sedikit memerah. "Ba-Baiklah. _Arigaou_."

Nozomi dan Nico yang memperhatikan Eri dan Umito hanya bisa senyam-senyum gak karuan. Mungkin karena dia baru melihat tingkah Eri yang seperti ini. Eri memang terkenal dikalangan siswa, dia sering mendapatkan surat cinta dari banyak siswa. Namun, semuanya ditolak. Dan kali ini, Eri memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya. Nico dan Nozomi memiliki pemikiran yang sama yaitu membantu Eri untuk mendapatkan Umito. Mereka melakukan ini sebagai tanda terima kasih karena Eri telah menyatukan Nozomi dan Nico saat mereka masih duduk dibangku kelas 1.

"Ciieee… yang lagi di ma-"

Nico spontan membungkam mulut Nozomi dengan tangannya. "Jangan diganggu, mbak! Plis, deh." Bisik Nico pada Nozomi.

Nozomi hanya diam saja. Karena dia merasa nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Karena Nozomi sedang dipeluk dari belakang oleh Nico. Mungkin, Nico gak sadar.

* * *

Sore hari, dikediaman Ayase.

"Aku pulang!" Ucap Eri seraya membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat datang, sayang." Balas seorang wanita seketika menghampiri Eri.

"Ibu?" Setelah melihat ibunya Eri pun sontak dan memeluknya.

Ayase Tsukasa pun hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan anak sulungnya.

"Masih manja aja anakku ini." Ucap ibu Eri sambil mengelus pundak Eri lembut.

"Ibu, ayah bilang ibu pulang besok."

"Oh, itu, entah kenapa pekerjaan ibu selesai. Habisnya ibu sudah gak sabar ingin ketemu anak-anak ibu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Ayah Eri pun muncul dari ruang tengah.

"Eri, selamat datang. _Are_ , Sonoda- _kun_ mana?" Tanya Ryoutaro.

"'Sonoda- _kun_ '? Siapa dia?" Tanya Tsukasa pada Ryoutaro

"Mmm… dia pacarnya Eri!" Sesaat sesudah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Ryoutaro pun tersungkur karena telah menerima tinju dari Eri.

Eri mulai kesal dengan sikap ayahnya itu. "D-Dia bukan pacarku!" 'Tepatnya, sih belum.'

"Bohong!" Entah sejak kapan Arisa ikut nimbrung. "Arisa liat sendiri, kalo _Onee_ - _chan_ memeluk Umito- _san_ di depan rumah!"

Wajah Eri memerah karena menahan malu. Padahal waktu dia memeluk Umito itu hanya reflek karena saking senangnya karena Umito menerima ajakannya untuk makan siang bersama di atap sekolah.

Tsukasa tersenyum. "Eri, kamu sudah besar, ya." Ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Eri.

Wajah Eri semakin memerah. "I-Ibu, tunggu, dia bu-bukan pa—"

"Sudahlah. Besok bawa Umito- _kun_ kesini, kita akan makan malam bersama." Ibu Eri pun tersenyum pada Eri. "Ibu juga ingin melihat laki-laki yang telah meluluhkan hati putriku." Lanjutnya sambil kembali ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

"Yuuhuu~ Sonoda- _kun_ akan datang, aku akan membicarakan banyak hal dengannya lagi." Ryoutaro kegirangan.

"Hihihihi….." Arisa nyengir dan kembali untuk menonton TV.

Eri menghela nafas berat. "Ya ampun."

Eri pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan segera membantu ibunya untuk memasak makan malam.

* * *

Hari ini Umito dan Eri kembali makan siang bersama di atap. Namun, hari ini hanya ada mereka berdua, Eri meminta Nozomi dan Nico untuk tidak ikut, Nozomi mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya tersebut dan Nozomi mengajak Nico untuk makan siang di kelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Nico dan Nozomi?" Umito melihat ke arah Eri.

"Mereka ada urusan, katanya." Jawab Eri.

"Oh," Umito memejamkan matanya.

"U-Umito?" Panggil Eri.

"Ya?" Umito mengarahkan pandangannya pada Eri sambil tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi Eri dibuat terpesona oleh senyuman Umito.

"Senyumanmu manis, Umito." Eri yang tidak sadar malah nyeplos.

Umito kaget dengan perkataan Eri dan wajahnya seketika memerah.

Beberapa detik kemudian Eri pun sadar dengan perkataannya, dan wajahnya pun ikut memerah .

"Ma-Maaf, Umito! T-Tadi itu, bagaimana, ya… T-Tadi i-itu… aku asal nyeplos aja." Eri panik.

"Ka-Kamu juga cantik, Eri. Terlebih, masakanmu enak." Ucap Umito sambil melihat langit.

Eri kaget namun sangat senang mendapat pujian dari laki-laki yang dia sukai ini. "Hentikan! Kamu membuatku malu, tau!" Eri memukul Umito pelan dan Umito hanya tertawa kecil.

" _Nee_ , Umito. Ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu. Jadi, bisa gak kamu datang sepulang sekolah nanti?" Pinta Eri. "Ibuku ingin makan malam bersama." Lanjut Eri.

"Baiklah. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu." Ujar Umito sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Eri kegirangan.

Umito membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku sepulang sekolah, ya!"

"Siap, dimengerti!"

* * *

Eri membuka pintu rumahnya. "Aku pulang!" Eri beranjak masuk. "Ayo Umito juga!" Perintah Eri.

"B-Baik. _Shitsureishimasu…_ " Ucap Umito seraya masuk.

" _Ara_ , selamat datang." Jawab ibu Eri.

Tsukasa memperhatikan Umito dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Kamu, Sonoda Umito- _kun_?"

" _Hai_! Namaku Sonoda Umito, aku merupakan _kouhai_ dari putri anda, Ayase Eri- _san_. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Umito memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Umito- _kun_. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"B-Baiklah."

"Pantas saja hati Eri luluh. Orang Umito - _kun_ ini tampan, sopan dan baik." Ucap Tsukasa tertawa kecil.

"I-I-Ibuu!" Eri gelagapan.

"Umito- _kun_ , kamu tunggu di dalam bersama suamiku dan Arisa. Ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam."

"Baik." Jawab Umito sambil mengangguk.

"Eri, bantu ibu." Ucapnya seraya pergi.

"Oke. Umito, tunggu di ruang keluarga dulu, ya." Eri pun pergi mengekori ibunya.

* * *

Umito memasuki ruang keluarga. Disana terdapat Ryoutaro dan Arisa sedang menonton TV.

"Permisi…" Umito masuk kemudian menaruh tas dan perlengkapan _Kyuudo_.

Ryoutaro menoleh. "Uwaa… Sonoda- _kun_ , kamu datang. _Yokatta_ …" Ucap Ryoutaro yang entah kenapa bahagia.

"Umito- _san_ , selamat datang." Ucap Arisa sembari tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kamu bawa itu, Umito- _san_?" Tanya Arisa sambil menunjuk perlengkapan _Kyuudo_ milik Umito.

"Oh, ini peralatan _Kyuudo_. Aku bagian dari klub _Kyuudo_."

"Hmm, jadi kamu bisa memanah, ya. Dengan kata lain, kamu ahli bela diri, 'kan?" Ujar Ryoutaro.

"Y-Ya, begitulah. Sebenarnya bukan sombong, tapi aku juga ahli dalam _Kendo_ , kaligrafi, tari tradisional dan berbagai macam seni bela diri." Jelas Umito sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Wow! Dengan ini aku gak perlu khawatir menyerahkan Eri padamu." Ujar Ryoutaro.

Wajah Umito memerah mendengar perkataan Ryoutaro. " _A-Ano_ … Ryoutaro- _san_ , sebenarnya—"

"Tidak. Bukan 'Ryoutaro- _san_ ', tapi, Ayah." Potongnya sambil tersenyum.

Tok!

Eri datang dan menggetok kepala Ryoutaro menggunakan sendok sayur.

"Ya, ya, sudah cukup ngobrolnya! Makanan sudah siap. Cepat ke meja makan!"

"Bisakah kamu bersikap lebih lembut pada ayah?" Pinta Ryoutaro dengan wajah melas.

Eri menatap ayahnya tajam. "Hah!? Kau bilang apa barusan!?"

"T-Tidak! Bukan apa-apa!" Ryoutaro ketakutan ngibrit menuju ruang makan.

" _Onee_ - _chan_ , jika sifatmu seperti itu, Umito- _san_ gak akan meyukaimu, lho." Ujar Arisa sambil nyengir.

"A-Arisa! Apa yang kamu bicarakan!? Hmph! Anak smp sok tau masalah percintaan!" Eri ngambek gak jelas.

"Dih malah ngambek gak jelas." Arisa pun pergi.

"Dasar." Eri melihat ke arah Umito, Umito yang melihat kelakuan keluarga Ayase ini mencoba menahan tawanya. Hal itu membuat Eri malu dan kini wajahnya memerah. "Jangan ketawa! Ayo Umito juga makan!" Eri menarik tangan Umito.

" _Gomen, Gomen_ …" Kata Umito.

* * *

"Tsukasa, kau tau, Sonoda- _kun_ ini seorang ahli bela diri! Bahkan dia bisa melakukan tari tradisional, kaligrafi, _Kendo_ dan _Kyuudo_. Bukankah itu hebat?" Ujar Ryoutaro.

Tsukasa terkagum-kagum. "Hebat sekali! Umito- _kun_ , sejak kapan kamu mempelajari semuat itu?"

"Mungkin ayah dan ibu gak tau karena kerja di Russia." Bukannya Umito yang menjawab namun malah Eri yang asal ngomong. " Sebenarnya Umito ini keturunan dari klan Sonoda. Keluarganya memang sudah ada sejak zaman dulu, ayah Umito merupakan pelatih seni bela diri sedangkan ibunya adalah pelatih tari tradisional. Itulah kenapa Umito bisa melakukannya, karena suatu saat dia akan mewarisi kedua dojo dari orang tuanya." Jelas Eri panjang lebar.

"Eh? Kau tau banyak, Eri. Jangan-jangan kamu sudah bertemu dengan orang tua Sonoda- _kun_!" Ryoutaro nyeplos.

"Berisik kau orang tua!" Bentak Eri.

"Bisakah kau bersikap baik padaku? Layaknya Arisa." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Arisa.

"Ayah, hentikan! Aku sedang maen game, ayah mengganggu!" Bentak Arisa.

"Arisa juga? Lebih baik aku mandi saja." Ucapnya lesu sembari pergi.

"Eri, darimana kamu tau semua itu?" Tanya Umito penasaran.

"Eh? Ya, aku membacanya di majalah." Jawab Eri singkat.

"Oh…"

"Jadi ibu ingin bertanya. Sejak kapan kalian berdua pacaran? Tanyanya sembari tersenyum.

"Eh? Kami tidak pacaran!" Jawab Eri dan Umito bersamaan.

Tsukasa memasang wajah meledek. "Heh? Tapi entah kenapa kalian memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, ibu rasa kalian cocok." Ujarnya.

"Benarkah?" Eri tiba-tiba senang.

"Eh? Eri?" Umito melihat ke arah Eri.

"E-Eh? Tidak! Maksudku—"

Ponsel Umito berbunyi dengan sigap dia membuka ponselnya dan membaca sebuah pesan masuk yang ternyata dari ibunya.

"Ada apa, Umito- _kun_?"

"Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang. Ibuku khawatir." Ucapnya sembari memasukan ponselnya pada tasnya.

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu hati-hati, besok datang lagi, ya! Kita akan makan malam bersama lagi." Kata Tsukasa tersenyum.

"Baik."

"Eh? Pulang!? Kenapa tidak menginap saja Sonoda- _kun_?" Ucap Ryoutaro yang berlari dari kamar mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk.

Wuusshh!

Eri dengan sigap melempar bantal pada Ryoutaro. "Pakai bajumu!"

"Itu benar, Umito- _san_. _Onee_ - _chan_ mungkin akan kesepian." Ucap Arisa sembari melirik kakaknya.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pulang. Lain kali aku akan datang lagi. Kalau begitu, permisi." Umito membungkuk kemudian bergegas keluar.

"Aku akan mengantarnya sampai depan." Ujar Eri kemudian menyusul Umito.

* * *

"Umito, maaf, ya?"

"Maaf apalagi, Eri? Kemarin saat aku pulang dari rumahmu kamu meminta maaf."

"Umm, tentang keluargaku. Maaf jika kamu risih, keluargaku memang sembrono." Eri melihat sisi lain.

"Kamu tahu, Eri. Baru kali ini aku sedekat ini dengan keluarga orang lain. Bukannya risih aku malah senang dengan perlakuan keluargamu." Jelas Umito sembari melihat rumah Eri.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, besok datang lagi, ya!" Pinta Eri.

"Baiklah, jika aku ada waktu akan kukabari." Jawab Umito. "Oh, ya. Eri, bagaimana kalau nanti kamu main ke rumahku? Akan kukenalkan dengan orang tuaku."

'Hah? Eh? Bukannya ini terdengar seperti dia ingin melamarku?' Eri malah mengada-ngada.

"Eri? Kamu gak mau?"

"Eh? Aku mau! Mau!" Eri antusias.

"Syukurlah!" Umito pun mengelus kepala Eri. "Sampai jumpa besok, Eri." Umito tersenyum.

Wajah Eri memerah. Bukan hanya senyuman yang ia dapat kali ini dia mendapat elusan dikepalanya.

" _Unn_ … sampai jumpa besok, Umito." Balas Eri dengan senyumannya.

To be continued…

* * *

Huft, selesai juga.

Part kali ini kayaknya rada panjang, ya?

Untuk Part 4 rilisnya bakal lama. Cos, minggu depan saia TO, dan minggu depannya lagi saia USBN. _ dan tanggal 3 April saia UNBK. _. Tapi, bukan berarti saia gak ngerjain juga. Saia ngerjain kalo emang ada waktu. Sedikit-sedikit, lah. Dan prosesnya bisa kalian lihat di profil saia. :3

Oke, itu aja.

Sekian, Terima kasih.

Xenotopia7


	4. Part 4, Harapan Eri

She, Between He and Me

Love Live! School Idol Project

WARNING : AU! OOC! Alur Cepet! Typo(s)

Love Live! Is not mine!

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita.

* * *

Part 4, "Harapan Eri"

"Halo? Mama?" Ucap seorang gadis dari telepon.

"Ada apa, nak?" Balas seorang yang merupakan ibu dari sang gadis tadi.

"Tidak, aku cuma kangen saja." Jawabnya diiringi tawa kecil. "Mama sehat?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Mama sehat, kok. Kamu sendiri sehat? Bagaimana dengan penyakitmu?" Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Umm… Aku gak apa-apa, sih. Tapi, dibilang sehat juga gak bisa." Jelasnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Mendengar hal itu sang ibu menitikan air matanya dan terdiam.

"Mama jangan khawatir, ya. Aku baik-baik aja, kok. Sudah dulu ya, Ma. Aku ada kegiatan hari ini."

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik, sayang."

"Mama juga, jaga kesehatannya, ya."

Sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Setelahnya, sang ibu itu pun membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja sambil terus memikirkan anaknya tersebut.

* * *

"Eri? Panggil Nico.

Yang dipanggil malah ngelamun.

"Woooyy! Bule!" Teriak Nico kesal.

"A-Apa, sih?! Jangan teriak-teriak coba! Udah sana! Sama Nozomi aja, gih!" Usir Eri.

"Kalo gak ada amanat gue juga gak akan kesini, _pea_!" Jelas Nico. "Denger, ya! Umito gak bisa makan bareng hari ini. Dia lagi ada pertemuan klub _Kyuudo_ , barusan dia bilang. Terus, gue sama Nozomi lagi ada urusan sama guru, jadi lu makan sendiri!" Jelas Nico panjang lebar. "Bye!" Kemudian pergi menghilang.

"Tu-Tunggu! Eh? Jadi hari ini aku sendiri? Gimana bekal Umito?" Eri menjadi sedih.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah.

"Eri- _cchi_ , aku dan Nico - _cchi_ pulang duluan, ya." Ucap Nozomi.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku ikut." Pinta Eri.

"Jangan!" Sela Nico.

"Hah?"

"Plis, deh, Eri. Nozomi itu pacar gue! Udah 1 tahun gue pacaran sama dia. Masa iya, lu mau ganggu kita terus? Kumohon, Eri. Jangan ganggu kehidupan masa SMA-ku dengan Nozomi!" Jelas Nico sembari merangkul Nozomi.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang?! Nozomi itu sahabatku! Dan kau pikir siapa yang membuat kalian pacaran, hah?!" Mode liar Eri aktif.

"Ya, ya… aku berterima kasih untukmu akan hal itu." Jawab Nico seakan meledek.

Jawaban Nico sukses membuat Eri terpicu. Kini tangannya sudah mengepal, Eri mencoba menahan agar tangannya ini tidak nyosor ke wajah teman idiotnya itu.

"Sudah, sudah! Eri, maaf, ya. Hari ini Nico- _cchi_ ngotot banget pengen pulang berduaan." Kata Nozomi. "Oh, ya, bagaimana kalau kamu pulang bareng Umito- _kun_ aja!" Usul Nozomi.

Eri kaget karena Nozomi membawa nama Umito. "Eh? T-Tapi, kalau tiba-tiba 'kan gak enak." Eri yang asalnya liar menjadi malu-malu.

"Udahlah, Nozomi. Mana mungkin Eri berani. Liat, tadinya dia garang sekarang jadi malu-malu gitu, 'Kan ngeri." Nico geleng-geleng kepala.

"A-Aku berani, kok!" Jawab Eri sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Gak percaya! Yuk, ah, Nozomi!" Nico menarik Nozomi sementara yang ditarik hanya pasrah sambil tersenyum. "Dadah jomblo!" Lanjut Nico sambil nyengir.

Eri sukses dibuat meledak oleh sikap Nico. "Awas kau, Nico! Akan kubuktikan! Lihat, saja, akan kukirim foto-ku bersama Umito saat pulang bersama!" Teriak Eri.

"Akan kubelikan 10 coklat edisi terbatas jika kau bisa!" Teriak Nico dari jauh.

"Si brengsek, Nico. Sifatnya sama seperti ayahku. Rasanya ingin kuhantam dia." Ucap Eri sambil menenangkan diri.

Eri pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju koridor kelas 1. Dia bermaksud untuk mengajak Umito pulang bersama.

'Lihat saja, Nico! Akan kubuktikan.' Batin Eri dengan semangat.

* * *

"Nico- _cchi_ , padahal gak usah sampai membuat Eri- _cchi_ marah, 'kan?" Ujar Nozomi. "Kamu tahu 'kan kalau Eri- _cchi_ marah kayak gimana? Bisa-bisa kamu abis tau, gak?" Lanjut Nozomi.

"Dia gak akan berani kalo gak digituin, Nozomi." Balas Nico. "Terlebih, akan lebih baik jika Eri memiliki kekasih. Kamu bilang ini cinta pertamanya, 'kan? Jadi kupikir Eri akan senang jika cinta pertamanya ini tercapai. Ya, anggap saja tanda terima kasih-ku padanya. Kalau bukan karena dia mungkin aku gak akan jadi pacar kamu." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, aku juga ragu apakah dia bakal bisa melakukannya." Lanjut Nico.

"Ngomongnya gitu, padahal niatnya biar bisa berduaan denganku, 'kan?" Nozomi menggoda Nico sambil tersenyum meledek.

"Au ah!" Balas Nico sambil tetap merangkul Nozomi erat-erat.

* * *

Sesampainya di depan kelas Umito, Eri yang awalnya semangat mendadak menjadi ciut. Ia malah memperhatikan Umito yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya.

'Ayo diriku lakukan! Kalau sifatmu begini terus gak akan ada kemajuan!' Eri mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Teman Umito yang bernama Takagi pun menyadari kalau Umito sedang diperhatikan dari arah pintu. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

"Umito, ini menggangguku, oke? Lebih baik aku pulang. Kuberitahu kau, daritadi ketua OSIS terus memperhatikanmu di dekat pintu." Ujar Takagi teman Umito. "Sampai jumpa besok!" Ucapnya seraya pergi.

"Eh?" Umito melihat pintu dilihatnya sang pemilik rambut pirang sedang bersembunyi di dekat pintu.

"Eri, ada apa?"

"A-Aku hanya kebetulan lewat! Serius, gak boong!" Jawabnya.

"Oh." Umito mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh ya, maaf tadi siang aku gak bisa datang." Lanjutnya.

Eri menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gak apa-apa, kok."

"Eri, hari ini kamu luang? Jika iya, mau main kerumah?" Tawar Umito. "Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku." Lanjutnya.

"Jika kamu gak keberatan aku gak masalah." Jawab Eri sedikit malu.

Dengan sigap Umito memegang tangan Eri dan segera membawanya pergi menuju kediaman Sonoda.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" Seru Umito masuk kedalam rumahnya dan diikuti oleh Eri.

"Selamat datang, Umito." Balas seorang wanita yang merupakan ibu Umito. " _Ara_ , siapa yang kamu bawa itu?" Tanyanya sesaat setelah melihat Eri.

"Umm…. Namaku Ayase Eri, senang bertemu dengan anda." Ujar Eri sopan.

"Eri- _chan_ , ya. Ibu tidak tau kalau anak ibu memiliki pacar secantik ini." Ucap ibu Aoi.

Mendengar ucapan Aoi, wajah Eri pun langsung memerah.

"D-Dia _senpai_ -ku, ibu!" Bantah Umito dengan wajah yang sama merahnya dengan Eri.

"Heeehh… jadi Umito- _kun_ dan Ayase- _san_ pacaran, ya." Ucap Kakeru.

Umito kaget saat melihat Kakeru. "Kakeru? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku habis mengantar _Manjuu_ pesanan Aoi- _san_." Jawabnya singkat.

" _Aa, sou_ … Ngomong-ngomong, dimana ayah?" Tanya Umito.

"Ayahmu di Aomori. Nenekmu memanggilnya kesana." Jawab Aoi.

"Eh? Ibu tidak ikut?"

"Kalo ibu ikut, nanti Umito- _kun_ jadi sendirian, dong." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu! Aku ini sudah besar." Seru Umito malu.

'Jadi Umito ini dimanja oleh ibunya, ya. _Kawaii_.' Batinnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

" _Hai, Hai_. Umito bisa bantu ibu menyiapkan makanan di meja?" Pintanya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

"Baik! Eri, tunggu sebentar, ya?" Umito bergegas mengikuti ibunya.

Kini tinggal Eri dan Kakeru berdua saja.

" _Ano_ , Ayase- _san_?" Kakeru mulai berbicara.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin jawaban jujur." Kakeru memasang wajah serius. "Apa kamu menyukai, tidak, mencintai Umito - _kun_?" Lanjutnya.

"Eh?" Eri kebingungan lantaran tiba-tiba ditanya seperti ini.

"Jawab saja, aku tidak akan memberi tau siapa-siapa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Terlebih, ada hal yang penting yang harus kuberitahu tentang Umito- _kun_." Jelasnya.

Eri menanggukkan kepalanya. "Y-Ya… Aku mencintainya." Jawabnya.

"Apa kamu akan tetap mencintainya apapun yang terjadi?" Tanya Kakeru lagi.

Eri semakin dibingungkan dengan pertanyaan Kakeru. Apa maksud Kakeru menanyakan hal seperti ini pikir Eri.

" _Gomen_ , _Gomen_. Mungkin masih sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaanku barusan." Ucap Kakeru sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tapi, Ayase- _san_. Kumohon, buat dia agar mencintaimu. Selamatkan dia dari masa lalu yang selama ini mengikatnya."

"Eh? T-Tunggu! Masa lalu? Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Kousaka- _san_?" Eri kebingunan.

"Eri! Ayo ke dalam! Kakeru juga!" Teriak Umito dari dalam.

"Ah! Baik!" Balas Eri.

" _Gomen_ , Umito- _kun_! Aku harus jaga toko." Teriak Kakeru. "Untuk jawabannya mungkin lain kali saja, Ayase- _san._ " Kata Kakeru seraya pergi meninggalkan kediaman Sonoda.

'Sebenarnya ada apa? Masa lalu yang selama ini mengikat Umito. Apa yang terjadi pada Umito di masa lalu?' Pikir Eri.

Umito menghampiri Eri. "Eri? Ayo ke dalam! Kenapa ngelamun?"

"Eh, tidak. _Gomen_."

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Tanya Umito sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kakeru kemana?

"Kousaka- _san_ bilang dia jaga toko, jadi dia pulang."

"Ah, paling pacarnya ada di rumahnya."

"Dia punya pacar?"

"Iya, namanya Kira Tsubasa. Member _school idol_ dari SMA UTX itu. Kakeru 'kan siswa UTX dan juga mereka sekelas." Jelas Umito.

"Wow, hebat!" Eri kagum.

"Udahlah, ayo masuk!" Umito menarik Eri.

* * *

" _Gochisousamadeshita_!"

"Ibu, biar kubantu mencuci piringnya." Tawar Eri. Eri memanggil Ibu karena memang dipinta olehnya. Tapi Eri senang-senang aja, itung-itung pendekatan dengan calon mertua, pikirnya.

" _Arigatou_ , Eri- _chan_." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Senangnya mendapat menantu yang baik." Ujarnya kembali dengan nada yang ditinggikan.

Umito yang sedang minum pun dibuat tersedak. "I-Ibuuuu!" Umito malu.

Sementara Eri hanya tertawa kecil. Lantaran, sedari tadi Aoi memang sering menggoda Umito sehingga membuat laki-laki bermanik _amber_ tersebut tersipu malu.

"Eri- _chan_ , apa yang kamu sukai dari anakku?" Tanya Aoi.

Mendapat pertanyaan tersebut membuat Eri malu dan sukses membuatnya mematung.

"Ibu tahu, kok. Kamu menyukainya namun Umito tidak menyadarinya, 'kan?" Lanjutnya.

'Woaaah… Ibu-nya Umito ini _cenayang_ , ya?' Batin Eri. "Emm… jika ditanya seperti itu aku belum bisa menjawabnya. Hanya saja, aku merasan nyaman dan tenang saat berada di dekat Umito. Dan juga, rasanya aku ingin memilikinya." Jelasnya tersenyum sembari mengelap piring yang telah dicuci.

"Begitu, ya… Ibu mendukungmu!" Ucapnya tersenyum.

" _Hai_! _Arigatou_ , Ibu!" Jawab Eri.

* * *

"Sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Aoi kepada Eri.

" _Hai_ , aku takut ibu dan ayahku khawatir." Jawab Eri.

"Begitu, ya. Kapan-kapan main lagi ke sini, ya!" Aoi tersenyum.

" _Hai_!" Eri membalas senyumannya.

"Ibu, aku akan mengantarnya." Kata Umito.

Aoi mengangguk. "Pastikan antar dia dengan selamat."

Umito menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eri- _chan_ , Berjuanglah!"

" _Hai_! Aku akan berjuang!"

* * *

Umito dan Eri kini berjalan berdampingan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, 'berjuang' untuk apa?" Tanya Umito keheranan.

" _Himitsu_." Eri mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum.

" _Aa sou_ …" Umito memalingkan wajahnya. "Maaf, ya… ibuku berkata yang enggak-enggak."

"Gak apa-apa, kok. Justru aku senang!" Eri tersenyum manis.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Umito memalingkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Umito tidak bisa melihat wajah Eri secara langsung.

Suasana menjadi hening. Eri pun mencuri-curi pandang terhadap Umito, begitupun sebaliknya. Ada saat mata mereka berdua bertemu dan dengan cepat mereka memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu.

'Arrrggghhh! Kenapa mesti tegang, sih? Ayolah, tinggal minta foto berdua saja. Kenapa mulut ini sulit untuk berbicara Rutuk Eri dalam hati.

" _A-Ano_ , Umito!" Saut Eri sambil menarik pelan baju Umito.

Umito menoleh. "Hmm, Ada apa?"

"Aku punya permintaan." Ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Apapun untukmu, selagi itu masih bisa kulakukan." Umito tersenyum.

'Ugghh! Senyuman itu lagi. Ya ampun, dia harus menjadi milikku!' Batin Eri.

"Aku ingin berfoto bersamamu, bolehkah?" Pinta Eri sambil memainkan jari tangannya karena gugup.

"Cuma itu? Kukira apa. Tentu saja boleh." Jawab Umito.

"Benarkah? _Yokatta_!"

Eri pun dengan terburu-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sesudah mengambil ponselnya, Eri langsung menempelkan bahunya pada bahu Umito. Umito hanya memasang senyuman di wajahnya, sementara Eri membentuk tanda _peace_ pada tangan kirinya sambil tersenyum dan melakukan _wink_ , sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang ponsel untuk mengambil gambar.

Ckrek!

" _Arigatou_ , Umito." Ucap Eri girang dan terus melihat hasil potretannya tersebut.

"Segitu senengnya, 'kah? _Kawaii_!" Umito mengelus rambut Eri layaknya kucing.

Eri kembali tersipu oleh tindakan laki-laki berambut biru gelap dihadapannya ini.

* * *

Selepas mandi dan adu jotos dengan ayahnya lebih tepatnya sih memarahi dan membentaknya, Eri langsung menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan badannya. Dibuka ponselnya dan dilihatnya foto yang beberapa jam yang lalu diambil. Dirinya senyam-senyum sendiri saat melihat foto tersebut.

Setelah puas melihati foto tersebut selama kurang lebih 1 jam, Eri pun mengirim foto tersebut pada kedua sahabatnya yaitu Nozomi dan Nico.

"Semoga perasaan ini tersampaikan." Ucap Eri penuh harap.

* * *

Di apartemen Nico, Nico dan Nozomi yang sedang mengurus ketiga adik Nico tersebut pun sama-sama mendapat sebuah pesan. Mereka mengecek dan melihat isi pesan yang dikirim oleh Eri.

"Sepertinya bakal ada yang jebol nih dompetnya." Ucap Nozomi sembari meliri Nico.

"Kayaknya untuk sementara bakal makan sama nasi kecap, nih." Nico facepalm.

"Gak gitu juga." Balas Nozomi. "Tapi, syukurlah dia ada kemajuan." Lanjut Nozomi.

"Kamu benar. Kuharap perasaan Eri tersampaikan pada Umito." Ucap Nico.

To be continued…

* * *

Selese juga.

Maaf ya, lama. Besok saia UNBK jadi untuk part 5 mungkin bakal lama lagi. #Alasan. #Plakk. #Ampun.

Udah, gitu aja, gak tau mau nulis apalagi.

Sekian, Terima kasih.

Xenotopia7


	5. Part 5, Pengakuan yang tak disengaja

She, Between He and Me

Love Live! School Idol Project

WARNING : AU! OOC! Alur Cepet! Typo(s)

Love Live! Is not mine!

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita.

* * *

Part 5, "Pengakuan yang tak disengaja!"

Eri duduk dikursinya dan memandangi layar ponselnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hey, bukankah akhir-akhir ini sikap Ayase- _san_ aneh?" Ujar seorang siswi yang merupakan teman sekelas Eri.

"Wajar aja, namanya juga lagi jatuh cinta." Balas Nozomi.

"Aku baru tau kalau cinta bisa membuat orang yang brutal menjadi miring seperti ini." Timpal Nico kemudian. "Dan ini sudah hampir 2 minggu. Dan dia masih senyam-senyum seperti itu saat menatap ponselnya! Serius, menjijikkan!" Lanjut Nico facepalm.

Bel berbunyi pertanda jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Dan Eri masih senyam-senyum sendiri melihat layar ponsel yang menampilkan foto-nya berduaan dengan Umito, sepertinya ia tidak sadar.

Nozomi menghela nafas pelan dan kemudian menghampiri Eri. "Eri- _cchi_ , pelajaran mau dimulai. Bisakah kamu menyimpan ponselmu itu?" Nozomi menatap sahabatnya itu.

Tidak ada respon dari Eri. Nozomi dibuat kesal dengan kelakuan Eri ini.

"Sepertinya gak ada cara lain." Kata Nozomi.

"Nozomi, kamu ngapain?" Tanya Nico saat ia melihat Nozomi mendekatkan bibirnya menuju daun telinga Eri.

"Eri- _cchi_ , Umito- _kun_ nyariin, tuh." Bisik Nozomi pelan.

Mendengar bisikan tersebut sukses membuat Eri melompat dan melihat sekitar.

"Dimana Umito? Dia mencariku?" Eri menatap Nozomi dengan tatapan antusiasnya.

Seisi kelas yang melihat tingkah Eri pun hanya bisa memijat keningnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mereka semua berpikir, apakah orang yang seram jika jatuh cinta bisa seperti ini.

Eri yang belum mendapat jawaban dari Nozomi pun kemudian mencengkram kedua bahu Nozomi dan kembali bertanya.

"Nozomi! Dimana Umito?!" Eri sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Y-Yaa… mungkin dia dikelasnya." Nozomi mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

Mendengar jawaban Nozomi, Eri melepas cengkramannya pada bahu Nozomi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya.

Nico dengan sigap menahan Eri. "Hey, mau kemana kau?"

"Hah? Udah jelas, 'kan? Umito mencariku dan aku akan menemuinya." Jawab Eri.

"Soal itu aku bohong." Timpal Nozomi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"No-Nozomi!"

Seisi kelas pun tertawa melihat tingkah Eri tersebut.

"Hey, ada ribut-ribut apa ini?! Pelajaran akan segera dimulai, duduk di tempat masing-masing!" Perintah sang guru seraya memasuki kelas.

Semua murid dengan sigap duduk di kursi masing-masing. Sementara, Eri pun duduk dengan perasaan sedikit kesal.

* * *

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Umito." Kata Eri tiba-tiba. Nico yang sedang menyantap bekalnya langsung tersendak karena terkejut.

"Ini, Ini, minum dulu!" Nozomi memberikan minuman pada Nico.

"Seriusan?" Tanya Nico setelah minum.

Eri menangguk.

"Jadi, kapan mau nembak dia? Pulang sekolah?" Tanya Nozomi.

"Entahlah, tapi hari ini Umito akan main ke rumahku. Jadi, mungkin saat pulang sekolah atau saat di rumah."

"Dipikir-pikir, Umito- _kun_ sering main ke rumahmu." Kata Nozomi. "Apa dia sudah dekat dengan keluargamu?" Lanjutnya.

"Sangat dekat! Bahkan ayahku menganggap aku dan Umito sudah berpacaran. Walaupun aku bilang dia hanya adik kelasku dia tidak percaya." Eri menghela nafas.

"Bagus, dong. Berarti ayahmu sudah merestuinya." Ucap Nico sambil nyeruput jusnya.

"Iya, sih."

"Ya sudah. Kuharap _kokuhaku-_ mu berhasil, Eri- _cchi."_ Ujar Nozomi sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa traktirannya." Timpal Nico.

" _Hai, Hai_." Jawab Eri.

* * *

Malam hari di kediaman Ayase, Umito sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Ryoutaro dan Arisa sementara itu Eri dan ibunya sedang sibuk untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Akhir-akhir ini Umito menjadi sering bermain ke rumah Eri. Bahkan, sehari saja Umito tidak datang, Ayah, Ibu maupun adik Eri selalu bertanya kenapa Umito tidak datang. Rumah Eri sudah seperti rumah bagi Umito itu sendiri.

"Umito- _kun_ , hari ini bisa menginap?" Tanya Ryoutaro. "Kau tau, aku dan Tsukasa sebentar lagi akan kembali ke Russia. Jadi, bagaimana kalau menginap hari ini? Kita semua akan tidur bersama di ruang tengah." Pinta Ryoutaro penuh harap.

Melihat wajah Ryoutaro yang sangat menginginan hal tersebut membuat Umito tak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengabari ayah dan ibuku dulu." Ucap Umito sambil mengambil ponselnya.

Mendengar jawaban itu sukses membuat Ryoutaro loncat-loncat kegirangan, entah kenapa hal tersebut bisa membuatnya senang. Mendengar ayahnya yang berisik Arisa pun membentaknya.

"Ayah! Berisik, tau! Ada apaan, sih? Sampe teriak dan loncat-loncat gitu?" Arisa menatap ayahnya layaknya menatap sampah.

"Jangan marah-marah gitu dong, Arisa." Ujar Ryoutaro. "Kalau marah-marah begitu, nanti berat badanmu naik seperti kakakmu, lhoo." Lanjutnya.

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, tiba-tiba melayang sebuah gelas plastik dari arah dapur dan gelas tersebut tepat mengenai kepala Ryoutaro.

Eri pun keluar dari dapur dengan aura gelap mengitarinya. Eri yang membawa _spatula_ pun menghampiri ayahnya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau bilang barusan?! Dan kenapa kau berisik sekali? Tidak bisakah kau tenang selagi menunggu makan malam siap, hah?!" Eri mengintimidasi.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Umito disuguhi oleh tingkah kocak keluarga Ayase. Umito hanya melihati mereka sembari menahan tawa.

Ryoutaro yang ketakutan pun bersembunyi di balik sofa.

"Umito- _kun_ bilang malam ini dia akan menginap, tentu saja aku senang."

"Benarkah?!" Ucap Eri dan Arisa dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar sambil melihat ke arah Umito.

Umito menjawabnya dengan anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur disamping Umito- _san_!" Arisa bersemangat.

"Hah?!" Ucap Eri dan Ryoutaro bersamaan.

"Yang tidur disamping Umito- _kun_ itu aku! Lagian akulah yang menyuruhnya menginap!" Protes Ryoutaro.

"Gak, gak, gak!" Eri ikut protes.

"Eri/ _Onee-chan_ , jangan-jangan kamu cemburu, ya? Ingin tidur bersama dengannya?" Ucap Ryoutaro dan Arisa dengan nada meledek.

Wajah Eri menjadi merah. "T-Tidak! Ma-Maksudku—" Eri mencoba menyela.

"Hei, hei, makanan sudah siap." Potong Tsukasa. "Kita bisa membahas ini sesudah makan malam, oke?"

"Baik!"

Semuanya pun menurut dan langsung pergi menuju meja makan untuk makan malam.

* * *

Sesudah makan malam, Umito ikut membantu Tsukasa dan Eri menyiapkan _futon_ di ruang tengah. Karena Umito akan menginap, mereka semua akan tidur bersama di ruang tengah dan akan menonton film horor.

"Akulah yang akan tidur di samping Umito- _kun_! Kalian mengerti?" Kata Ryoutaro.

"Tidak! Tapi aku!" Seru Arisa heboh.

"Ya ampun kalian ini." Eri menepuk jidatnya melihat tingkah ayah dan adiknya.

"Eri! Jangan mentang-mentang Umito- _kun_ itu pacarmu, kau bisa melakukan sesukamu!" Ryoutaro menunjuk-nunjuk Eri.

Eri menarik kaus Ryoutaro. "Hah?! Coba bilang sekali lagi!" Eri benar-benar terpelatuk kali ini.

Eri dan ayahnya pun cekcok. Sementara, Arisa sibuk memilah film horor mana yang harus ditonton.

"Beneran mau nonton film horor?" Ryoutaro yang entah kenapa suaranya bergetar.

"Iyalah!" Jawab Arisa. "Kalo udah ngumpul gini ya enaknya nonton film setan."

"Sebelum itu," Tsukasa angkat bicara. "Persediaan _snack_ kita habis. Gak enak 'kan nonton film tanpa cemilan? Eri tolong beli beberapa di _konbini_." Perintah ibunya.

"B-Baiklah." Jawab Eri dengan wajah pucat. "U-Umito, antar aku." Eri berbisik pelan.

"Aku gak masalah. Tapi, kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?" Umito sedikit khawatir.

"Eri itu takut gelap. Mana mungkin dia berani keluar malem-malem begini." Ryoutaro nyeplos.

"Berisik kau orang tua!" Teriak Eri. "Padahal kau juga takut nonton film horor!"

"Y-Ya setidaknya aku tidak takut gelap. Dan bukannya kau juga takut film horor?" Ejek Ryoutaro.

Eri dibuat bisu oleh perkataan ayahnya tersebut.

"Aaaaahhh! Ayo, Umito!" Eri menarik Umito keluar.

"Ayah, sepertinya ayah akan habis malam ini." Kata Arisa sambil memasukan DVD horor tersebut pada _DVD Player_.

"Sepertinya begitu." Ryoutaro ketakutan karena membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya malam ini.

* * *

Diperjalan pulang setelah member beberapa _snack_ sebagai cemilan untuk nonton film, Eri dan Umito berjalan berdampingan, Eri mendekap tangan Umito karena dia sangat ketakutan kali ini. Ucapan Ryoutaro benar, Eri takut dengan kegelapan.

"Ja-Jangan dilepasin, ya?" Pinta Eri dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat.

" _Hai, Hai_." Jawab Umito. "Eri, kamu tau, kamu sangat imut sekarang ini." Lanjut Umito.

Mendengarnya membuat Eri memerah dan terkejut setengah mati.

"A-A-Apa yang kau katakana?! Ja-Jangan menertawaiku, oke." Wajah Eri merah semerah tomat. "Aku punya pengalaman buruk dengan kegelapan."

"Bahkan dirimu yang tegas dank eras pun takut dengan kegelapan. Entah kenapa aku menyukainya." Ucapnya seraya memencet idung Eri.

"Dasar! Jangan mempermainkanku, ya." Eri malu setengah mati karen gelagat Umito ini.

'Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat.' Batin Eri.

" _Nee_ , Umito? Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman itu sebentar? Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

"Tentu."

Mereka berdua pergi ke taman tersebut dan duduk pada sebuah kursi panjang. Taman itu sangat sepi, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Hanya ada mereka.

Eri mengambil dua kaleng kopi dalam plastik belanjaannya dan memberikannya satu pada Umito.

" _Arigatou_." Umito membuka dan menenggak kopi tersebut. "Hey, apakah gak apa-apa membuat mereka menunggu?"

" _Daijoubu_." Jawab Eri singkat sambil memainkan kaleng minumannya tersebut.

Suasana hening seketika. Hanya terdengar suara deru angin malam yang lumayan dingin. Eri mencuri-curi pandang pada Umito, ia mempersiapkan mentalnya. Sementara Umito, dia sibuk dengan kopinya tersebut, sepertinya dia haus.

Eri melihat ke arah bulan, sinarnya sangat terang malam ini.

" _Tsuki ga kirei desu ne_?" Ucap Eri sambil tersenyum memandang bulan tersebut.

Umito kaget mendengar kata tersebut, wajahnya memanas dan memerah. Seketika, Umito langsung memeluk Eri erat-erat.

"U-Umito?!" Eri kaget, lagi. Kali ini hampir jantungan.

Umito melepas pelukannya tersebut dan menatap mata Eri.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Eri."

"Eh? Tu—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya tersebut, bibir Eri telah dikunci oleh bibir Umito. Keduanya berciuman di bawah sinar bulan yang terang.

To be continued…

* * *

Yosh, sampe juga di titik ini. Awal yang manis untuk mereka berdua. Gak tau tuh di tengahnya gimana. #Plakk

Untuk seri ini mungkin akan tamat dalam 10 part lagi (?)

Endnya gimana? Ending udah dapet bakal gimana. Entah happy end atau bad end itu gimana nanti xD

' _Tsuki ga kirei desu ne_ ' frasa lain dari kalimat _i love you'_ yang dipopulerkan oleh Natsume Soseki, novelis Jepang jaman _baheula_.

Sekian, Terima kasih.

Xenotopia7


	6. Part 6, Kesalahpahaman

She, Between He and Me

Love Live! School Idol Project

WARNING : AU! OOC! Alur Cepet! Typo(s)

Love Live! Is not mine!

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita.

* * *

Part 6, "Kesalahpahaman."

Ruang keluarga kediaman Ayase malam ini sangat gelap, Umito beserta keluarga Ayase sedang menikmati film horor. Walaupun yang terlihat menikmati hanya Arisa, Umito dan Tsukasa. Sementara, Ryoutaro menutup sekujur tubuhnya menggunakan selimut. Dan Eri, dia melamun dengan tatapan kosongnya, wajahnya merah, sangat merah. Dalam pikiran Eri masih terngiang-ngiang kejadian saat di taman beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat Umito memeluknya, saat Umito bilang 'Aku juga menyukaimu, Eri' dan saat Umito mencium bibir Eri di bawah sinar bulan

Arisa merasa aneh dengan suasana ruangan ini, biasanya bukan hanya Ryoutaro yang ketakutan. Arisa melihat kea rah kakaknya tersebut. Dilihatnya kakaknya sedang melamun dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Setahunya, jika di tempat gelap Eri akan menjerit sekencang-kencangnya, karena Eri memang takut dengan kegelapan.

" _Onee-chan?_ "

Tak ada respon. Umito yang berada disampingnya langsung melihat ke arah Eri. Dilihatnya gadis pirang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kekasihnya tersebut sedang melamun dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Eri, kamu sakit?" Tanya Umito setelah melihat wajah Eri yang memerah.

Kembali tak ada respon. Umito langsung menyentuh kening Eri, panas, itu yang ia rasakan.

" _Ano_ … sepertinya Eri demam. Aku akan membawanya ke kamarnya." Ucap Umito sambil menggendong tubuh Eri layaknya tuan putri.

"Palingan dia takut menonton film ini." Ucap Ryoutaro yang masih berlindung dalam selimutnya.

" _Anata_!"

"Ughh…"

"Aku akan membuat kompres." Seru Arisa.

"Oh, _Arigatou_ , Arisa." Umito tersenyum.

* * *

Umito membaringkan badan Eri pada kasur dan langsung menyelimutinya agar tidak kedinginan. Eri tertidur dengan wajah yang masih merah dan nafas yang berat. Umito duduk di samping kasur tersebut kemudian menggenggam tangan Eri dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Hai_ , ini kompresnya!" Seru Arisa sambil masuk.

"Terima kasih, Arisa." Ucap Umito sambil mengambil kompres tersebut. "Kamu bisa menyerahkannya padaku sekarang. Kamu bisa kembali ke ruang keluarga." Lanjut Umito sambil menaruh lap dingin di kening Eri.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Arisa.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padanya." Umito salah paham.

"Bukan! Maksudku, bukankah ini merepotkanmu?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Justru aku gak akan tenang jika aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan begini." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. _Arigatou ne,_ Umito- _san_." Arisa tersenyum dan berlalu. 'Kau punya kekasih yang baik, _Onee-chan_.' Batin Arisa sambil tersenyum girang.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Eri?" Tanya Tsukasa pada Arisa.

" _Onee-chan_ Cuma demam ringan. Sekarang sedang dirawat oleh Umito- _san_." Jawabnya. "Heeeeeeyyyyy! Kenapa jadi nonton film lawak, sih?!" Arisa heboh setelah melihat layar TV.

"Kau tau, Arisa, kukira kau akan merawat kakakmu, jadi aku menggantinya." Ryoutaro garuk kepala sambil nyengir.

Mendengar jawaban itu Arisa langsung menatap Ryoutaro tajam seperti ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga. Mendapat tatapan kematian tersebut membuat Ryoutaro kalap.

"Ba-Baiklah! Akan kugantikan lagi dengan film horor." Ujarnya ketakutan sambil mencari-cari kaset horor.

Arisa menghela nafas. "Sebagai hukumannya, ayah akan menonton 5 film horor malam ini." Lanjutnya.

"Heeehh?! Ti-Tidak! Kumohon jangan! Aku takut! Tsukasa bantu aku!"

"Aku tidak ikut-ikutan. Aku ingin tidur." Tsuakasa pun tidur sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"A-Arisa, Bagaimana kalau h-hanya dua film saj—"

Arisa menatap tajam ayahnya.

"B-Baiklah."

Ryoutaro pun menyerah. Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang terburuk bagi Ryoutaro.

* * *

Pukul 4 pagi, Eri terbangun dari tidurnya, dilihatnya laki-laki yang tidur dalam posisi duku disampingnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan Eri. Eri bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian dipandanginya laki-laki yang ia cintai itu. Eri tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Umito, kemudian Eri menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir inilah yang telah mencuri ciuman pertama Eri kemarin malam.

" _Arigatou_ , Umito."

Umito membuka matanya perlahan. Didapatinya gadis berambut pirang yang kemarin malam sakit sedang duduk di depannya.

"Eri! Gimana keadaanmu? Udah baikan?" Tanya Umito dengan nada khawatir sambil memegangi kedua pipi Eri.

" _Unn_! Aku gak apa-apa." Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Syukurlah." Kata Umito lega. "Ini masih terlalu pagi. Eri, lebih baik kamu kembali tidur." Ucapnya sambil berdiri.

"Tunggu! Kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku akan kembali ke ruang keluarga." Umito membalikkan badannya. "Istirahatlah. Besok hari minggu, jadi kamu bisa memulihkan keadaanmu."

Eri menahan tangan Umito agar tidak pergi.

"Te-Tetaplah disini!" Eri menunduk malu.

"Jika aku tetap disini itu akan mengganggu istiraha—"

"Kumohon…" Eri menatap wajah Umito dengan penuh harap.

"Ughh… Ba-Baiklah." Umito mengalah dan kembali duduk.

' _Yosh!_ Berhasil hihihihi….' Batin Eri kegirangan.

"Umito, bisakah kita berpegangan tangan?" Pinta Eri lagi.

"…."

"Kumo—"

Umito pun langsung menggenggam erat tangan Eri. "Oke! Sudah kupegang, jadi jangan buat wajah memelas seperti itu lagi. Itu membuatku malu!" Umito memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya.

Eri tertawa kecil mendengarnya. " _Oyasumi_ , Umito."

" _Oyasumi_."

* * *

"2 hari yang lalu Umito mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku dan menciumku." Ujar Eri kegirangan.

"Seriusan?! Kok bisa?" Tanya Nozomi dan Nico terkejut.

"Mmm… kami berduaan di taman dan tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku lalu menyatakan perasaannya kemudian menciumku. Aaahh~ bibirnya lembut sekali dan juga manis." Jelasnya dengan wajah yang memerah sambil memegangi kedua pipinya. "Dan malam itu bulan sangat indah. Romantis banget, 'kan?" Eri kegirangan bukan main.

"Bulannya sangat indah? Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau—" Nico berpikir.

"Hmm? Jangan-jangan, apa?" Eri kebingungan.

"Eri- _cchi_ , apa kau menyebut kalimat seperti 'bulannya indah, ya'." Nozomi melanjuti perkataan Nico.

"Tunggu!" Eri mencoba mengingatnya kembali. "Sepertinya aku mengatakannya. Memangnya kenapa?" Eri kembali bingung.

Sementara Nozomi dan Nico pun menepuk jidatnya setelah mendapat jawaban dari Eri. Maklum saja Eri ini blasteran jadi mana mungkin tau, pikir NozoNico.

"Nozomi lebih baik kamu yang jelaskan." Pinta Nico malas.

"Baiklah."

"Ada apa, sih?" Eri bingung melihat sikap kedua temannya itu.

" _Ano ne_ , Eri—"

Nozomi pun menjelaskan arti dari kalimat tersebut. Setelah mendapat penjelasan singkat namun mudah dimengerti Eri pun kaget, wajar nilai sastra Jepang dia tidak bagus, jadi wajar jika ia tidak tau.

"Yah, intinya Umito salah paham." Lanju Nico. "Kau menyebut kalimat tersebut semata-mata karena bulannya indah. Namun, Umito menanggapinya bukan begitu. Wajar aja latar belakang keluarganya juga sangat kental dengan sastra."

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Umito sekarang?" Tanya Nozomi.

"Dia sedang ada kegiatan di klub _Kyuudo_." Jawab Eri.

Suasana hening seketika.

Setelah suasana hening selama kurang lebih 2 menit, Eri pun tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku akan meluruskan kesahpahaman ini dan kembali menembaknya." Ucap Eri sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Eri pun membalikkan badannya dan baru beberapa langkah bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Nozomi dan Nico reflek menahan Eri.

"Bel masuk udah bunyi, mbak."

"Eri- _cchi_ , lakukan nanti saat pulang sekolah, oke?"

"Ba-Baik."

* * *

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ujar laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu sambil masuk ke ruang kelas.

"Aku menyukaimu, Umito!" Ucap Eri lantang.

Umito kaget. "Heh? A-Apaan, sih, tiba-tiba begini?! Malu, tahu!" Wajah Umito langsung memerah. "Aku sudah tau, Eri. Kamu sudah bilang saat di taman waktu itu."

"Umito! Waktu aku mengatakan itu, aku benar-benar gak tahu artinya. Aku mengatakannya karena saat malam itu bulannya benar-benar indah." Jelas Eri. "Jadi, aku ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini dan mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan benar." Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang sama merahnya dengan Umito.

"Aku menyukaimu, Umito! Jadilah kekasihku!" Ucapnya kembali sambil membalikkan badannya karena malu.

Mendengar hal itu Umito langsung membalikkan badan Eri agar menghadapnya.

" _Unn_ … aku juga menyukaimu, Eri." Umito tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus rambut Eri.

Eri menganggukkan kepalanya.

Suasana menjadi hening di antara mereka.

"Umito, kamu gak akan menciumku?" Eri keheranan karena pada saat di taman Umito langsung maen sikat, sementara sekarang dipeluk aja enggak.

"Heh?" Wajah Umito panas.

"'Heh?' Kenapa? Padahal waktu di taman kamu langsung memelukku dan menciumku."

"Y-Yaa… I-Itu… mmm… K-Kau tau… tubuhku B-Bergerak sendiri." Umito nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

" _Mou… Baka!_ " Eri pun langsung mencium kekasihnya itu.

Eri mendekap badan Umito kuat dan mencium bibirnya sangat lama. Umito yang tidak ada persiapaan pun terlihat kesulitan bernafas.

Dengan reflek Umito melepas ciuman tersebut untuk mengambil nafas.

"Kenapa dilepasin?!" Eri ngambek.

"Ke-Kenapa kamu bilang?! Aku sesak, tau!" Umito merengek bagai bocah.

" _Mou_!" Beberapa detik kemudian. "Sudah selesai menghirup oksigennya?" Tanya Eri, sepertinya ia tidak sabar ingin segera mencicipi bibir kekasihnya tersebut.

"K-Kamu masih mau melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tau, Umito, bibirmu itu lembut dan manis layaknya coklat. Itu membuatku ketagihan." Ujarnya sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Mendengar itu sukses membuat Umito kembali memerah dan malu.

"Baiklah, aku akan merasakannya lagi, Saayaaangg!"

Eri pun kembali menyegel bibir laki-laki pujannya tersebut. Umito hanya bisa pasrah kemudian mendekap badan Eri.

Setelah cukup lama bersentuhan bibir. Eri yang kurang puas langsung memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Umito. Umito kaget kemudian mendorong Eri pelan sehingga pagutan antara bibir mereka lepas.

"E-Eh?! Kenapa?" Tanya Eri keheranan dengan lidah yang masih sedikit menjulur keluar.

"K-K-K-Kenapa kamu Me-Memasukan lidahmu?!" Umito terlihat kacau saat ini.

"Umito, jangan bilang pikirmu kalau ciuman itu hanya sentuhan bibir."

"Memangnya apa lagi?" Umito malu setengah mati.

'Ya ampun bahkan dia tidak tau bagaiman ciuman yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang. _Kawaii_!' Batin Eri.

"Umito, ciuman itu sederhananya adalah sentuhan antara selaput lendir. Dengan kata lain, kita harus menggunakan lidah kita." Bisiknya pada telinga Umito.

"Eri, kamu tau banyak, ya? Apa kamu punya pengalaman tentang ini?" Tanya Umito.

" _B-Baka!_ Tentu saja ini yang pertama untukku! Aku mengetahuinya dari buku-buku yang kubaca dan di internet!" Jelas Eri. "Sudahlah! Ayo kita lanjut lagi!"

Mereka berdua melanjutkan kegiatan mereka di dalam kelas Eri yang kosong tersebut.

* * *

Di depan kediaman Eri.

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya, Umito." Eri tersenyum manis.

"Bibirku benar-benar merah sekarang." Umito menyentuh bibirnya.

"Hihihi… mau mampir dulu?"

"Maaf, aku ada urusan di rumah. Mungkin besok." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ciumanmu, mana?" Pinta Eri manja.

"H-Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan di sekolah belum cukup?" Umito memerah. "Terlebih ini di tempat umum!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke balik semak-semak itu." Ucap Eri sambil menunjuk semak-semak belukar.

"Tidak!"

"Kumohon, Umito. Ciuman singkat saja, tanpa lidah." Pinta Eri melas.

Tak sanggup melihat wajah melas Eri, Umito pun menurut. "G-Gak pakai lidah, ya?"

" _Hai_!"

Mereka pun berciuman singkat dan tanpa sengaja Kakeru yang sedang lewat pun menyaksikan hal tersebut.

"Wuiiih~ sore- sore gini panas, ya." Sindir Kakeru. "Jadi kalian pacaran, ya?" 'Syukurlah, Umito- _kun_ sudah tidak bergantung pada Kotori- _chan_ lagi.' Batin Kakeru.

"Ka-Kakeru!"

"Kousaka- _san_!"

"Anggap aku angin lewat. Silahkan lanjutkan!" Ucapnya.

"Mana mungkin!" Bentak Umito. " _Jaa_ , Eri. Sampai jumpa besok." Umito berlari sekencang mungkin.

" _Ha-Hai_!"

"Sifat pemalunya sama sekali gak berubah." Ujar Kakeru. "Yah, walaupun dia akan menjadi liar jika sedang mabuk." Kakeru merinding mengingat kejadian saat darmawisata SMP.

"Mabuk?"

"Oh, Umito lemah terhadap alkohol. Saat darmawisata SMP, dia hampir saja melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada Kotori - _chan_. Untung ada aku, walaupun harus babak belur, sih. Pokoknya jangan sampai Umito menyentuh alkohol!"

"Oh, baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Tunggu, Kousaka- _san_! Aku ingin bertanya maksudmu tentang masa lalu yang mengikat Umito?" Tanya Eri.

Kakeru pun menggaruk kepalanya kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, karena kamu sudah jadi pacarnya, kupikir harus kuberitahu."

To be continued…

* * *

Hmmm…. Tumben cepet. #Plakk.

Berhubung lowong hari ini. Jadi ngebut, deh. xD

Udah itu aja… #Lah? Oh, ya, ada tambahan dikit dibawah.

Sekian, Terima kasih.

Xenotopia7

* * *

1 tahun silam di bandara.

"Kotori kapan kamu akan kembali?" Tanya Umito .

"Sampai penyakitku ini sembuh." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Ko-Kotori! Kau tau ak—"

" _Gomen_ , Umito- _kun_. Jangan sekarang!"

"Tap—"

"Aku harus pergi." Kotori pun meninggalkannya.


End file.
